Blog użytkownika:Stygies VIII/Więcej opcji personalizacji w przenośnych infoboksach
Już od pewnego czasu chcieliśmy poprawić wiele widocznych problemów dotyczących jednego z naszych powszechnie używanych, ale zbyt mało rozwijanych produktów: przenośnych infoboksów. Wiele naszych społeczności z pomocą wolontariuszy Vanguard zastosowało te przystosowalne szablony, by pokazywać się od jak najlepszej strony na wszystkich platformach. Było to widoczne zwłaszcza przy wzroście popularności urządzeń mobilnych, gdy dokonaliśmy zmian, by ulepszyć wygląd i odczucie infoboksów, żeby z kolei usprawnić korzystanie z nich. Infoboksy okazały się użyteczne dla użytkowników mobilnych, ale wciąż mogliśmy je o wiele bardziej ulepszyć w taki sposób, by społeczności były w stanie pokazywać swoje dane i zawartość tak, jak chciały. Więc nie tylko wprowadziliśmy poprawki i nowy wygląd w przeglądarkach mobilnych oraz w aplikacji Fandomu, ale też dodaliśmy użyteczne opcje personalizacji i bardziej innowacyjne sposoby na nadanie informacjom głębi bez rezygnowania z prostoty, która czyni przenośne infoboksy szablonami łatwymi do kodowania dla wszystkich. Osiągnięcie takiego poziomu zajęło nam zbyt wiele czasu. Przenośne infoboksy wprowadzono lata temu, nie rozwijaliśmy ich przez długi czas, a to doprowadziło do trudnych rozmów ze społecznościami, podczas gdy mogliśmy to wszystko zrobić lepiej, odpowiadając na potrzeby poszczególnych wiki. Częścią tego była filozoficzna debata, odbywająca się wewnętrznie u nas: jeśli mamy zamiar oddzielić zawartość (to, co widzą użytkownicy) od prezentacji (jak tworzycie infoboksy), na jak wiele personalizacji lub standaryzacji powinniśmy pozwolić? Czy opcje personalizacji oznaczają, że infoboks już nie jest prosty? Ale po roku zmian w Fandomie w końcu wiedzieliśmy, że nadszedł czas na dodanie tych opcji, żeby przenośne infoboksy były potężniejszym narzędziem spełniającym potrzeby poszczególnych społeczności. Więc co się zmieniło? Najpierw chcieliśmy się odnieść do najważniejszego: infoboksy służą przede wszystkim informacji. Każdy element infoboksu ma za zadanie dostarczenie fragmentu danych (tekstu lub obrazków) lub nawigacji (zwykle linków). Społeczności mają przeróżne dane, które stylizują lub formatują ich poszczególne elementy w unikatowy sposób. Pracownicy oraz Vanguardowie Fandomu, którzy z nami pracują nad komunikacją ze społecznościami, napotykali czasami te same problemy, które nie zdarzyłyby się przy dodaniu odrobiny prostego wikitekstu. W większości przypadków dotyczyły one układu oraz stylu łatwych do stworzenia w tabelach wikitekstowych, ale nie w uregulowanych elementach takich, jak te użyte w przenośnych infoboksach. Efektem był bardzo skomplikowany kod CSS, który trudno zrozumieć i który ograniczał możliwości zmiany i adaptowania się społeczności; wielokrotnie trzeba było stosować niefajne obejścia w kodzie. Odnieśliśmy się do tego dodając metody dostępu do oraz stylizacji niemal każdej części infoboksu poprzez JavaScript i CSS. Dodaliśmy także nowe sposoby na określanie infoboksów nie tylko motywami, ale też tym, co logicznie opisują. Na przykład, infoboks potwora z Pokémonów powinien mieć specjalny układ, niezależnie od tego, czy są typu ognistego, czy wodnego (motyw, w którym zmiana kolorystyki infoboksu nie zmienia układu). Poprzednio jedynym sposobem na zrobienie czegoś takiego były motywy. Wierzymy, że pozwoli to na stosowanie lepszego i bardziej elastycznego CSSu i osiągnięcie większych efektów mniejszą ilością kodu. Następnie zauważyliśmy wiele kreatywnych sposobów na zastosowanie infoboksów w niespodziewanej formie. Niektóre społeczności dodają wiele infoboksów do pojedynczych artykułów, układając je obok siebie, zagnieżdżając jedne w drugich, albo tworzyły wyrafinowane, autorskie metody przełączania między nimi, a to z kolei nie działało na urządzeniach mobilnych. Ostatecznie duża część tych sprytnych rozwiązań nie funkcjonowała dobrze na wszystkich urządzeniach. Więc znów spojrzeliśmy na to, co budowały społeczności i wbudowaliśmy do przenośnych infoboksów macierzyste funkcje w oparciu o informacje zwrotne od społeczności. Nowa funkcja „paneli” pozwala na stworzenie większej liczby warstw elementów infoboksu, między którymi można dynamicznie przełączać. Domyślnie te części panelu działają bardzo podobnie do naszych popularnych „tabberów”, które są responsywne i na urządzeniach mobilnych, i na komputerach. Dodaliśmy nowe funkcje do naszej dokumentacji i są one już teraz dostępne do użytku w waszych społecznościach. Nie mamy zamiaru tutaj kończyć naszej podróży z przenośnymi infoboksami, myślimy nad jeszcze ciekawszymi rzeczami. Jak przenośne infoboksy mogą się bardziej przydać twojej społeczności? Daj nam znać poprzez Specjalna:Kontakt i zobaczymy, czy to coś, co możemy wprowadzić w naszych przyszłych aktualizacjach. To nie ostatni raz, gdy usłyszysz od nas coś o długo oczekiwanych aktualizacjach, nie powinniście też czekać na to zbyt długo. Śledźcie staff blogi, by wiedzieć, co nadchodzi. Powyższy tekst jest tłumaczeniem tekstu o tytule Portable Infoboxes now offer more community customization options. en:User_blog:FishTank/Portable_Infoboxes_now_offer_more_community_customization_options Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach